Runaway: Un giro del destino/Créditos
Péndulo Studios ;Idea original : Ramón Hernáez : Rafael Latiegui : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Supervisor general : The omnious spectacled clay jug ;Director de proyecto : Ramón Hernáez ;Historia y diseño : Ramón Hernáez : Josué Monchan ;Diálogos : Josué Monchan ;Director de programación : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Programación : Javier Garcia de la Cita : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz : Juan Antonio Gálvez Gamboa : Alberto Jose Gonzalez ;Director artístico : Rafael Latiegui ;Fondos : Ángel Luis González Romero : Ximo Ferrer : Igor Heras ;Color : Alfonso Salazar : Miki Montlló ;Diseño gráfico : Igor Heras ;Diseño de personajes : Alberto Lozano : Ángel Luis González Romero ;Modelado : Alberto Lozano : Carlos Capone : Carlos A. Hernández (Ka) ;Configuración de personajes : Carlos A. Hernández (Ka) ;Animación de personajes : Carlos A. Hernández (Ka) : Alberto Lozano ;Animaciones ambientales : Carlos Capone ;Integración de vídeo : Rafael Latiegui ;Música : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz ;Sonido : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz ;Con la colaboración de : Douglas P. Prats : Laura Sánchez Izquierdo : Juan Antonio Rivas : Sonia Angulo Zarate : Antonio Cuenca Rebollo : Terry Reilly : Ángela Gil : Alberto Gonella : Lorena Hernández : Justiniano Olegario Suárez ;Queremos dar gracias a : David and Laura : Pilar Romero : Rake : Douglas P. Prats : Ana Legañoa ;y por supuesto : nuestras familias y amigos Canciones ;"A Twist Of Fate" : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz (Escritor) : J. Martínez Rodríguez (Escritor) : Vera Dominguez (Intérprete) ;"For You" : Vera Dominguez (Escritor y Intérprete) ;"Cultural" : Vera Dominguez (Escritor y Intérprete) : Letra de Rimbaud's Une Saison en Enfer ;"I Bought The Devil His Soul" : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz (Escritor) : J. Martínez Rodríguez (Escritor & Intérprete) ;"Il Bagagliaio" : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz (Escritor) : J. Martínez Rodríguez (Escritor & Intérprete) : Alberto Gonella (versión italiana) ;"Perdidos En La Noche" : J. A. Antúnez (Escritor) : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz (Escritor) : J. A. Rivas Sabariego (Intérprete) ;"No Tomorrow" : J. García de la Cita (Escritor) : Interpretada por Pleasure Warning ;"Don't Back Down" : J. García de la Cita (Escritor) : Interpretada por Pleasure Warning Crimson Cow ;Director manager : Karsten Otto ;Jefe de márketing y relaciones públicas : André Hütten ;Productor : Georg Hach ;Agencia de relaciones públicas : Michèl Judt : Lautsprecher Promotion ;Traducción : Localab : Berci Küper : Eva Hoogh ;Agradecimientos de Crimson Cow : A los fans de Runaway por su lealtad y entusiasmo : Eva Hoogh (for her tirelass work on all three Runaway-translations) : Kai Fiebig (for his enormous dedication and his faith in Runaway when no one else belived in it yet) Bone Studio ;Configuración de personajes : Juan Gea : Jesus Belchí : Irene Martinez toneworx GmbH ;Director de audio : Matthias Geissler ;Ingenieros de grabación : Johannes Semm : Markus Heyseler : Stephan Grundt : Josko Karsten ;Director de doblaje : Antje Roosch ;Director : Georg Hach Voces en alemán ;Brian Basco : Christian Stark ;Gina Timmins : Jennifer Harder-Böttcher ;Dr. Bennett : Udo Schenk ;Voces adicionales : Patrick Bach : Michael Bideller : Robin Brosch : Joey Cordevin : Joscha Fischer-Antze : Jörg Gillner : Konstantin Graudus : Bertram Hiese : Gerhart Hinze : Jürgen Holdorf : Ulrike Johannson : Vanida Karun : Peter Kirchberger : Martin May : Robert Missler : Svenja Pages : Uli Plessman : Achim Schülke : Traudel Sperber : Bernd Stephan : Peter Weiß : Jens Wendland : Peter Woy Focus Home Interactive ;The Brain : Cédric Lagarrigue ;Henchmen : Alexis Fischer : Xavier Assémat : Thomas Barrau ;GG (Good Guards) : Luc Heninger : Benjamin Tardif : Mohad Semlali : Morgan Schouler : Quentin Granger : Minh Nhat Nguyen : Thierry Ching ;Men in Cash! : John Bert : Vincent Chatagnier : Aline Janzekovic ;Collector : Damien Mauric : Aurélie Rodrigues ;Marble Engraver : François Weytens : Benjamin Papeau : Hugo David ;PR (Psychiatrist Rookie) : Marie Caroline Le Vacon ;Croupiers : Nathalie Jérémie : Linda Hanoun : Sandra Fardini : Estelle Labastide ;Brain's Academy : Jean Michel Hellendorff : Jean-Joseph Garcia : Stephan le Gac : Damien Duca ;Doctor : Jean-Pierre Bourdon ;Testers (Testeurs) : Aurelien Vandoorine : Charles-Louis de Maère : David Imbaud : Florent Hindson : Adrien Charles : Thibault Fischer : Benjamin Piednoir ;Translation : Douglas P. Prats Versión en inglés ;Dirección artística : Douglas Rand ;Versión en ingles grabada en : Exequo ;Brian : Andy Chase ;Gina : Sharon A. Mann ;Bennett : Michael Powers ;Kordsmeier / Kurgan : Jerome Di Giacomo ;Gabbo / Lawyer : Matthew Geczy ;Luanne : Christine Flowers ;Quickle : James Shuman ;Sherrif / George / TV Voice 1 : Allan Wenger ;Tarantula / Miss Palmer / Splashh Singer : Barbara Weber ;Joshua : Terclin Kirtley ;Mickey / Winquiphone : Christian Erickson ;Ernie / Chapman / Dean : David Gasman ;Agatha / TV Voice 3 : Jodie Forrest ;Jonah / Chuck / Furio : Douglas Rand ;Tom / Barry / TV Voice 2 / Presi : Ken Starevic ;Leslie : Andy Chase ;Marcelo : Mark Lewin ;O’Connor / Entomologist : Steve Gadler ;Wasabi : Paul Bandey ;Judge / Phone Female Voice : Stefanie Bland